


Incorrigible

by shrift



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan was in the kitchen tenderizing a roast when Methos finally slithered out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

> I held a kissing meme, and mmapmaker requested Duncan/Methos.

Duncan was in the kitchen tenderizing a roast when Methos finally slithered out of bed. He heard the covers rustle and the slap and shuffle of Methos' bare feet on the hardwood floor. Duncan poured a cup of coffee and left it black, setting it on the counter to the side of his cutting board.

"Coffee?" Duncan offered brightly when the floor creaked behind him.

The floor creaked again, and then Methos was pressed along his back, a pleasant, warm weight. Methos kissed Duncan's nape and rested his hand on Duncan's hip, reaching for the mug with a happy "hmm".

Methos shifted away when Duncan began chopping onions. He leaned against the counter and stretched ostentatiously.

"Nice shirt," Duncan said. He liked that shirt. It was one of his favorites. He had, in fact, been wearing that shirt last night when Methos had blown into town and interrupted Duncan on a first date with a rather lovely brunette named Linda.

"Looks better on me," Methos said.

"That's not what _she_ said," Duncan muttered under his breath. He was annoyed, but not overly so; he'd last seen Methos seven months ago in Barcelona with blood on his sword, and Duncan had worried.

"If I'd known it was only your first date," Methos said, attempting to look contrite although mostly just looking rumpled and smug, "I wouldn't have offered to let her watch."

"Oh, _really_," Duncan said.

"Even I tend to work up to threesomes, MacLeod," Methos said, smirking as he peered into his coffee mug. It was empty. Methos put down the mug and reached for the pot. Duncan hip-checked him, and Methos just laughed, dancing out of the way. Duncan slipped his fingers behind the button of Methos' jeans and yanked him close.

"You're incorrigible," Duncan said, and kissed him.


End file.
